


Physically, We're Alive (But We're Already Gone)

by KillJoy998



Series: It's A Battle (And We've Already Lost) [1]
Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school shows no mercy, and Kizami is fine with that as long as Yuka and Morishige are safe. The damned school can't do that much harm anyway, they're already dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've just got hooked with Corpse Party, and will be doing just a series of one-shots. Hope you like, and I own nothing!  
> \--------
> 
> First: Morishige x Kizami

The pressure of the cooling metal causes a strangled whimper to escape the little girl's mouth, but the arms that surround her tighten their grip, and flashes of black and white is the only thing she can see. A maniacal laugh swarms by her ears as she cries out one last time at the slashing of the blade into her neck, but then she goes completely limp.

 

The younger man drops her to the floor before he backs against the wall right behind them, and he lets out the same pounding laugh. The eldest tightens his grip on his knife, and a small smile appears on his lips at the sight of the poor little girl on the floor. He only wants to protect her from the harm that she could have come across in these haunted hallways. The school was far too dangerous, and he always promised that if he ever had the chance to be a big brother, he would take it. And he did. He saved little innocent Yuka from the torture she would have had to endure if the kids got a hold of her, or the man with the axe. The school would've shown no mercy... And would've killed her in the most horrific way possible.

 

He had saved her from the wrath that she will no longer have to face, and it comforted him. As for the boy against the wall... Well, he wants to protect him too, but not in the same way he had protected Yuka. He wants him alive, and safe, and with him. He isn't going to let him leave him, no matter the cost. He leans forward so they are practically touching, and sharing the limited air they have left, before he closes the small space between them to join their lips. He isn't held down, so Morishige could easily escape if he wants to, but shock wavers over Kizami when the younger presses back with the same amount of desperate passion.

 

In this school there are no exits, or much hope, as in every corner there is at least one dead corpse. In some cases, it's beautiful to Kizami, and for Morishige, it helps with his sanity. Or so it's said.

 

They're both insane, according to anyone who had faced them... Then again, no one survived if they encountered the two. Both of them strived to kill, but for different reasons, but those reasons never tore the two apart. They needed each other, and when the time will come they'll hold onto each other. They'll sink to the floor and just press close- either by hugging or kissing- and laugh with each other. They don't know what will take them down; starvation, thirst, the actual school, neither knows. There's just too many options. They won't care when it will happen though, there isn't much reason to.

 

Because honestly, Kizami and Morishige? They're already dead.


	2. Nightmare Hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh. Now, now, no need for such language, now is there?"
> 
> "Naomi! N-Naomi, run! You... Monster! How could you?"
> 
> "Shh."
> 
> "G-Get away from me!"
> 
> "Just shut up. It'll hurt less... If you... Shhhhh...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here now. Not really pairing-centric, and it sort of carries on from the last one, but not all the one-shots will be consequetive, and the timings will be all different, just snippets of their lives inside and out of the school.

Before any of this had happened, life wasn't exactly as insane nor exciting as it probably should've been, just so they could've warmed up to a little bit of chaos. It was as normal as it could have been for all of them, mostly, anyway. Not everyone; but secrets lay embedded in their minds, snuck away so no one can penetrate that little lock that kept everything away. Protection, some would say.

 

But.... They were only teenagers. Thrown into this place like it was how the world had intended, and nothing was messed up. _Nothing._ Seriously.

 

\----

 

_"Y-Yuka!"_

 

_"She's gone."_

 

_"B-But... No. You can't possibly-"_

 

_"She's gone, Mochida."_

 

_"Monster!"_

 

_"Shh. Now, now, no need for such language, now is there?"_

 

_"Naomi! N-Naomi, run! You... Monster! How could you?"_

 

_"Shh."_

 

_"G-Get away from me!"_

 

_"Just shut up. It'll hurt less... If you... Shhhhh...."_

 

_\----_

"Mochida!" Naomi cried out, using all her strength to shake the boy beside her awake roughly, hoping to hack through his unconscious mind playing horrific tricks.

 

She heard him whimper and scream, and since that's all they seemed to be doing now, she wanted to stop as much as she could, as much as the control was still in them. She hurriedly sat up him, propping him up against an un-ideal bloody, fucked up wall; which would've made him whimper even more if he had not been engulfed in haunted sleep.

 

He came to with a splutter, but the stirring of consciousness now prompted him to open his eyes and cling onto the girl he desperately needed.

 

"The nightmare," he whispered, eyes wide, "I've had it before..."

 

"What?" Naomi quickly pressed, her own eyes full of hurt and confusion, steadying herself against Mochida and the wall.

 

"When I was... A child. I suffered from many like that. But now it's all too real. We've come across... The man. The boy who... Harmed her."

 

"W-Who?" she stuttered, breath catching in her throat as her hold tightened.

 

Mochida shook his head, determined as he rose up from the wall, his body becoming rigid. "Morishige."

 

Naomi stayed quiet, safe from a gasp, but her fists clenched as she began to sway, causing her to collapse completely onto the ground.

 

"Naomi!" Mochida pleaded, diving onto his knees to prop her up once again, having no time for her to slip into unconsciousness with the fear she may not wake up, as well as the danger his sister is in, "I cannot rest without knowing Yuka is in great danger in this place!"

 

She nodded, eyes still drooped closed as she draped herself over the boy. "Then... Then we must leave."

 

"Yes," Mochida sniffed, not having the strength to stand up and carry her, simply pulling her up from the revolting ground. "We must."

 

\----

 


	3. Completely Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then he couldn't... Because he just couldn't. The boy, who had calmed down considerably, was now facing him, tears stained his face mercilessly and his eyes were dark and red at the same time, and his heart did this thing that had never happened to him before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night. I'm on some sort of a roll here. We might be on for another one. Maybe. But because it hasn't been updated in forever, a double shot at it might make up for it.

Kizami just purely stood there; staring down a figure curled into the darkened hallway, thrashing around and screaming viciously, like his mind was slowly letting go of everything, and allowing his limbs to take control and have one more fight before giving up completely. Except, this fight was clearly with himself, and obviously that wasn't his body's first intention, as the screams only got louder and more horrific.

 

He smirked at the boy, secretly finding the way his mind tortured him amusing. It was like staring at himself, but he was too collected himself to show his mind crumbling. He was losing his head in a much more different way than the other, as he stood tall and his stance never faulted, unlike the boy that was so close to just exploding and collapsing to the floor, dead. A part of him wanted to see that. A part of himself wanted to stand there, or sit, and just have a front-seat view of a completely fucked up mind going out of control. It was what he thought every person on the damned Earth deserved, so seeing it up close was so magnificent that he was genuinely going to let it happen.

 

But then he couldn't... Because he just couldn't. The boy, who had calmed down considerably, was now facing him, tears stained his face mercilessly and his eyes were dark and red at the same time, and his heart did this thing that had never happened to him before in his life.

 

He watched the younger boy rise from the ground, and for a moment he wanted to grab his knife and throw it at him, just so he could continue to watch with delight; but he couldn't do that either, because the boy had turned so sharply he slammed into the wall, causing him to fall unconscious and hit the terrain. Kizami acted so fast that he didn't know what he was doing, because instead of driving his weapon heartlessly into the other's neck to quarter him, he found himself kneeling down to pick the other up into his arms gracefully. As soon as he caught himself he threw the other back into the wall and stumbled back as his vision blurred, and his knife was discarded onto the floor next to him, blind.

 

There was silence for five whole minutes, complete silence throughout the whole school, and Kizami couldn't do much but stay on the ground with his eyes closed, as it would've made no difference if he had them open. He thought his heart had stopped beating then, thought it truly was his time now, but then a sharp blade sliced at his arm and his eyes flew open, mouth open into an absent scream as he lost all balance, the pain too much for him to stay sitting upright.

 

The boy hovering over him was blurred due to his lack of vision, but he could make out a scared expression and the smallest smile he had ever seen.

 

It wasn't enough for his body to be snagged away from the burning sensation on his forearm as it continued to bleed rapidly, and neither of the boys moved to help stop it, or at least try to control it. Kizami stayed on the ground, and they shared eye contact for a long period of time until his breathing wavered, and his eyes were forced closed once again because of the same agonizing reason.

 

"Shh," he heard him whisper, but then Kizami was being shoved off of the ground, and lifted into a pair of arms that made him think the situation was pretty ironic. However, instead of being brutally slammed to the ground like he had done with the boy, he was simply carried away to the closest room of the Elementary School, which happened to be the Infirmary.

 

The elder kept his eyes closed when his arm was being bandaged into something that could be considered as material, but the lack of resources made the other's job harder than it should've been.

 

However, even though the thought of being stabbed by the boy wanted him to lash out, slaughter him, his body had other ideas. Ideas being engulfing the boy into a tight embrace, which was then returned whole-heartedly.

 

The pain was still there, but since when had the pain ever stopped? They were both haunted, both tortured, both inhumane people, but they could be all of that together. It's sealed in Kizami's brain that he isn't _letting_ the boy leave him, but the navy haired teenager reached up to press a kiss to Kizami's head, and it sort of made it completely official.


End file.
